villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jasdero
Jasdero (ジャスデロ) and Devit (デビット) are members of Noah Family, the purported first human race who hates the current humanity. They are the current incarnation of Bondom. Personality Despite their condition of twins Jasdero and Devit have a different personality, although, as the bonds of Noah, they are also good brothers and get well between them. But like all other Noah members, they hate current humanity to the point of desiring to exterminate them. Devit: he is the more dominant and the mind of the two, although he is not particulary intelligent. Devit is represents as a violent, mischievous and immature teenager with a awful education (he isn't able to help Road Kamelot in her math's homework). He also is adversarial with everyone but not with his brother Jasdero and with the Millennium Earl, because is terrorized from him. Jasdero: he is the more submissive of the two, and present a childish personality that he show in many of his behaviors. Jasdero is in fact quick to anger and he has a habit of repeating some of the words he says and also tends to end some of his sentences with "Hee!". Regardless, he gets along well with his brother Devit and the two are a strong force. Jasdevi: when Devit and Jasdero fuse themselves into the Noah Jasdevi, he become more intelligent and sly, with a sadistic and vain personality. Appearance Devit: wears heavy makeup around his eyes and has the stigmata on his forehead. He wears a wifebeater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. He also has bandages wrapped around his neck. He also appears to be showing more skin, his chest is exposed, and he retains a shorter pant leg. Jasdero: resembles a rag doll due to his wide eyes and stitches across his mouth. His clothes are of the same style as Devit's, though his belt is reversed, he does not wear an undershirt or underwear, he has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of his pantlegs are full-length. Instead, he wears thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on his head that ends in a lantern ball. Jasdevi: Jasdevi wears a long red robe with hearts on his shoulders and sports very long, blond and black hair. In this form, Jasdevi's stigmata are absent. He appears to have dark lips and some level of fangs on his teeth. Powers and abilities As all the Noah member's family, they present the basic powers as the control of the Akuma, the immortality ,the capacity of destroy the Innocence and the familial empathy, as when they cry after the Skinn Bolic's death. in a battle they use two golden revolvers, but the real powers is not in these weapons but in their imagination thanks to which they can materialized ammo with different proprieties and also monsters and objects. Ammunition Blue bomb: freezes anything that hit Red bomb, burning red planet: larges fire balls that can be shot in succession White bomb: it cancel the bomb that are sending back by the enemies green bomb: a green slime immobilize the enemy purple bomb, trick glasses: a purple stripe, covers the eyes of the enemies, making them see all things that the twins want creating illusions and confusing them. with this bomb they also can create a copy of the Millenium Earl with the same combat abilities of the original. Jusdevit's Grudge:a monster formed by humans corpses that is created by the twins in order to attack Crowley and Allen walker. Iron maiden: a torture device create by the twins for imprison Aleister Crowley. Jasdevi Jasdero and Devit can also fuse themselves into a only one Noah, the original bonds of Noah Jasdevi. Jasdevi Unlike the two weaker bodies of Devit and Jasdero,have a incredible strength and speedy and he cans also use his long blonde hairs as tentacles. Using this body manipulation, he can also manipulate his hair to extend, pierce through humans, and act of its own accord if cut. With the same power of "Materialization", Jasdevi can create almost anything. He is able to create and manipulate pentacle-shaped screens that he can use as shields or to trap and crush his enemies. He can create shock waves that can smash his opponents hard and send them flying a great distance. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Inconclusive Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Twin/Clone